Ordnance or other threats buried underground pose a threat to military personnel and civilians. In an effort to analyze how some underground ordnance is constructed, it is important to extract the ordnance or threat without it exploding or being activated. Currently, underground threats are removed by manually digging around the threat device, and then manually extracting the threat device by pulling on a line attached to the threat device. This approach is inefficient and exposes operations personnel to potential significant injury.